1. Technical Field
This invention generally relates to a hinge base mounting tool, and more particularly to a non-continuous hinge base plate mounting tool.
2. State of the Art
Several templates have been developed for marking doors and jams for placement of hinge fasteners and hinges themselves. Templates for marking locations for hinges for subsequent removal of wood to form recesses for leaves of a hinge are also known. These devices have a variety of stops including adjustable stops, many of which are provided by complex mechanisms.
Very little has been done in the area of hinge base plate mounting tools. The only activity in this specific area appears to have been directed to mounting of continuous hinges that have very distinct elongate structure. As such, the base plate mounting tools for this type of hinge is also very distinct and elongate. Because of the unique structure of the continuous hinges to which these base plate mounting tools are applied, specific mechanisms that are best adapted to such structures have been applied. Furthermore, the continuous hinges for which the base plate mounting tools have been developed appear to always have a pair of base plates for respective opposite ends of the continuous hinge. This in combination with the fact that longitudinal positioning of the base plates for these types of hinges is relatively unimportant has caused the heretofore known base plate mounting tools, (i.e., those configured for continuous hinges), to be very specific to that type of hinge.